


A Staring War

by sherlocked221



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Brotherly Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked221/pseuds/sherlocked221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sherlock tries to win a battle, never mind the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Staring War

**Author's Note:**

> my first 221b ficlet. appologies

Emerald green eyes staring into similar, but cut green glass eyes. Sherlock would not look away, he was desperate to win this and get his way.

His brother, Mycroft had won far to often and he wasn't about to lose, boosting Sherlock pride (as if he didn't have enough.) Sherlock stood, trying to tower over his brother who sat, slumping in his armchair in a very out of character, teenage strop.

"You need to take this case, Sherlock. Don't make me order you." Mycroft teased, handing his younger brother a brown card file. Sherlock didn't break eye contact, neither did he blink. He kept up this stare which was proving ineffective as his brother hadn't left or given up yet.

"I'd like to see you try!" Sherlock scoffed, tempted to walk away but there was still a war to be won. Mycroft's eyes concentrated harder on his brother's green eyes that in this light, lost their blue sparkle. He hoped that Sherlock might explode as if his eyes shot lazers at will.

"You always were so good at the evil eye. Perhaps it's because are evil." Sherlock joked but kind of meant it seeing as his brother had always been his enemy.

"I'll take that as childish comment as a complement, but you're really not so bad at it yourself, brother."


End file.
